Maybe
by elvita101
Summary: Alice can only think one thing...maybe
1. Chapter 1

**B**ee**p! B**ee**p!** **B**ee**p!**my alarm went off in a steady beat.I slowly and gracefully got up and out of my bed while my bed sheets were half on and half off the bed.I tended to be a wild sleeper but you couldn't blame would you do if your 16Th birthday also turned out to be your wedding day as well?That's someting you probably wouldn't think about but i had to since i am 15,today is November 8Th, and my birthday(or my worst nightmare)is November 11Th.I not the usual type to be very stressed because before my father told me the horrible news i was a happy go lucky right, a princess.A pretty spoiled one too or so Ive been told by my life's not like that anymore especially since my dad(the king)has gone off to war and isn't expected to be back until the end of name is Namine Soto and this is my life as a princess.  
**  
please review and tell me how you like it and if i should continue.i dont own kingdomhearts review review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys whats up? Heres the second chapter and this is a crossover between kh1 and bakugan battle brawlers!I do not own either of them though L I rushed through the streets. My face red from exhaustion. Why was I running? I had an important message for the princess, my friend, Namine. My name is Alice the cousin of Namine Soto. How I ended up being the messenger? I'm not sure. It was another one of my kindly acts. Not that I minded though, its actually a very pleasant job. I got to meet all the nice people of the kingdom. The only thing I disliked about it was that I was always tired and sweaty. Namine offered me a messenger horse though I never accepted it. I thought it was to much for her to do though anyone could see she had plenty of horses to loan me. "your to nice for your own good Alice" my mother used to tell me. Sadly she passed away but I have a locket to remember her that I hold very dear to my heart.

As I was running and letting my mind wonder I wasn't looking ahead and… "oomph!" I ran smack into another person. I was on the ground, my face red but not because I was tired but because I was blushing. "s-o ss-orry" I stammered as I looked towards the person I ran into. "…" was his reply and in a blink of an eye he was gone.

Hey hoped u liked it. I left it as a o.o so u guys want to read the next chapter so REVIEW PLEASEJ!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys im trying to make this chapter longer than the other which is going to be hard for me but what u can do is review and ill keep writing! I do not own kh1 or 2 and I don't own bakugan battle brawlers.

**Alice's pov**

_That was weird ,_Alice thought as she looked around for the person she had bumped into. Oh well I have no time for this and she began again on her long trek to the castle.

**Namines pov**

"which flowers would u like for your masquerade ball?" asked one of the many florists that came for to help with the party. "I don't care" Namine said with the least bit of interest. She couldn't care less. If anything she wanted to avoid this party and meeting her _soon to be_. She scoffed at the idea. "Namine I have another letter for you" I saw Alice running as fast as she could towards me. Honestly I still didn't know why she didn't accept my offer for a hoarse but there's Alice for ya. "slow down Alice there is no rush." Especially since I knew exactly what the letter had said. Alice had slowed down as I said and then handed me the letter that was in ancient scrolls. I hated ancient scrolls or any type of scrolls for that matter.

It had said just as I guessed. Another lovey dovey letter from Roxas my _soon to be_ in which I had hundreds of. "what's it say ?" Alice questioned me "not that im trying to be nosy or anything" Alice quickly added. It was clear from the expression on my face that I did not like it. "it must be another love letter" Alice finally said with a sigh. I sighed as well, "excuse me princess" asked someone from behind me. I could see Alice jump with surprise though I was used to it. "we must discuss the guest list". "we have to?" I asked and he just shook his head. I turned back around to Alice, "you can go tend to the horses if you'd like" I said putting on a fake smile. "sure" she agreed and with one last look of worry she walked away. I would see her later on hopefully if I get done with my 'chores' and if I don't get to see her before the ball ill just simply pout for awhile and they will let me go.

**Alice's pov**

I hated that namine was forced to do things she didn't want to but there was nothing I could do about it. Which made me feel useless. I hated the feeling of being useless because that made me feel unwanted. And that's why I always tried my best to be helpful. _was I doing a good job of that ?_ I asked myself. I heard the whinnying of the horses as I approached them. I loved working with the horses. They were always pleasant to be around. And Floral is always nice to talk to. She is the assistant horse keeper. She's only 20 years old but she is extremely nice and someone to look up to, almost like a mother. "Alice im so glad you came" Floral

Said looking reassured. I went into the barn, _more like the palace,_ and took a seat next to her. "so is there something you want to talk about?" she asked with a genuine smile looking for someone to talk to. She didn't have to ask for long because I always told her everything. I thought for a minute for a topic to pop into my head, and like always it did.

"have you ever ran into someone before?" I asked. Floral smiled.

I hoped u like it and I hope this is longer than the others. _phew that was actually easier than I thought! _so as always please review and ill try to make longer chapters. Thx for your reviews everyone and have a good ummm valentines day lol!


End file.
